empiresandalliesfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Jacob Cavalida
Talk page Next time when someone is attacking your page leave it that way. I cannot undo pages, since the Wiki script and server is having a bug. I cxan only save it if i rollback, which require no edits after the attack. ''Dodo8'' ''Talk'' 08:23, June 9, 2012 (UTC) RE: Just copy-paste from another article when you want to do your article... And it looks your signature has a bug... ''Dodo8'' ''Talk'' 10:33, June 9, 2012 (UTC) RE: YOu just maked a Gallery bigger and changed the max inventory limit. And I don't think that is the right limit, but anyway. ''Dodo8'' ''Talk'' 08:35, June 11, 2012 (UTC) RE: Hey Mr. Jacob. I can't believe you're that naive. I just checked the setting a few days ago. The limit was higher than 603. And don't talk to me like that. Remember when I blocked you? ''Dodo8'' ''Talk'' 15:47, June 11, 2012 (UTC) Added you in facebook~ Jonathan0107 06:13, June 16, 2012 (UTC) I've added your facebook~ Jonathan0107 06:17, June 16, 2012 (UTC) RE: What's the name of the template where you inserted your signature? I told you to be named "Signatures/Jacob Cavalida". Tell me and I'll fix it for you :) BTW What you more exactly want for the signature? I mean what image the colors to be related to? ''Dodo8'' ''Talk'' 10:14, June 17, 2012 (UTC) RE: Ok. Going to do it today. :) ''Dodo8'' ''Talk'' 10:45, June 17, 2012 (UTC) Done ''Dodo8'' ''Talk'' 11:15, June 17, 2012 (UTC) RE: This is how your signature should look on "Preferences" page. Of course, change "Dodo8" to "Jacob Cavalida". ''Dodo8'' ''Talk'' 15:30, June 21, 2012 (UTC) hey where did you get that lots of units??i have send a friend request on facebook blog Are you on now?have you read Dodo's blog there might be a little test for you. Jan1 11:14, July 3, 2012 (UTC) Images Jacob, do you know how to get images from games' SWFs? Learn those other guys too... And I said SWF, not PNG ''Dodo8'' ''Talk'' 12:05, July 3, 2012 (UTC) RE: First, stop adding bad quality MOTDs and delete them. If you want to add them, get the genuine ones from the settings and give their real name. Now let me show you how to do. Open Chat. ''Dodo8'' ''Talk'' 12:18, July 3, 2012 (UTC) Where do you find it? Where do you look to find images and information of units that we haven't created pages for?Platinumdeltaflarefighter 18:31, July 3, 2012 (UTC) Edit profile hi plz can any one help cuz the game stuck in second campaings ( mercadia 1 ) the game dont let me put my armys so plz can any 1 help me to complete this stage and solve this problem .. Which are the picture files? I found where the units are, but i'm having trouble finding the picture file. And the Hash file links to a tool website.Platinumdeltaflarefighter 23:32, July 4, 2012 (UTC) why do you attack me?and i have reported you to zynga for cheats! That message that was unsigned was Porumbelul.Platinumdeltaflarefighter 19:50, July 5, 2012 (UTC) Why did you attacked me? why? Don't invade me so hard I know you have invaded me with your 5 Midnight Bomber but could you please use one unit because I want to save my ambush and energy for other things.I'll try to set up a group of cadets so you can easily beat them and I can easily repel you later.Thanks. ''James9112'' ''Talk'' 02:16, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Unique signature Hey, how do you get a unique signature like you and Dodo?Platinumdeltaflarefighter 02:23, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for reverting the vandalism on my page. Robobot1747 Blocking Policy Hi, I see you unblocked User:Sean harvey. I also see Dodo8 banned him for 3 months, 2 days before. It's a general wiki practice that only the admin that banned a person should change a block or unblock that person. Unless Dodo8 said it was ok. Jan1 21:00, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Also it seems that the user also vandalised the Infamy template, which I just rolled back, this template is used in 100 pages, including every userinfo box. Actually the only edits this user has is vandalism, comments and editing his userpage a lot. Jan1 14:28, July 15, 2012 (UTC) hi dude if u have got any idea how to hack any unit plz tell me oki want the 1000 empirepoints unit for free plzzz helpp Vandalism? Why are you editing and reverting Sean harvey's user page all the time? I see the user adding his info but you removing them. Answer me please. Jan1 13:52, July 17, 2012 (UTC) Yet why do you revert his userpage everytime he filled out the template, he seems even to complain on his blog about someone editing userpages User_blog:Sean_harvey/warning_of_the_vandal_user_is_annoying!!!!!_it_edits_profile. I was thinking of banning you for it even if I didn't like this user much. So now you have to reply to him on the wiki that you have been editing his profile.Jan1 14:18, July 17, 2012 (UTC) hi jacob block this ip: 201.143.69.9 he edits my profile block him/her Jmi22 (talk) 07:35, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Thank you for that message, no one told me about it... I'll undo them Game Settings Jacob,could teach me how to get the PNG pictures from the game settings because I already found some unreleased event and mini-series but I need the fresh picture since the picture I found has signatures. ''James9112'' ''Talk'' 03:45, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Re: Thanks. Yea i have noticed abit although i see all you new admins doing good jobs, keep it up well done in keeping the wiki going still! i was going to ask if we can still keep the Events (Facebook) article quit active as that would help alot in backdating whats missing from the wiki (for people like myself who has no clue on past events while iv been away) but i have been scanning the game settings and will update all that myself if still not updated by the time i come round to it. the hardest to back date is goals although im very familiar with the quest coding, goal images cant be obtained via their filename when extracted from .SWF file types :( User:Dodo8 was great for goals.. Be good to see you around :) (Supercharged) Epic Survival Mode Page Jacob, Marko here. Just wanting to ask you something. I see you completed the Epic Supercharged Survival Mode. If you have time try to make a page for the Epic Survival Mode battles and rewards. BTW, where did you get 3 Kal Gunboats? ''Commander Marko'' ''Talk'' Main Page Redesign? Please see: Main Page Redesign? Thanks. User Rights Highlight Addition Please see: User Rights Highlight Addition Thanks.